London Buses route 210
London Buses route 210 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Brent Cross and Finsbury Park, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 210 commenced operating on 3 October 1934 between Golders Green Station and Finsbury Park Wells Terrace via North End Road - Spaniards Road - Hampstead Lane - Highgate Village - Archway - Hornsey Rise - Hanley Road - Stroud Green Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Muswell Hill (MH) garage using AEC Renowns. The route is a re-numbering of route 110. On 17 April 1935, part of the allocation was transferred to Holloway (J) garage. On 3 January 1940, the Holloway (J) allocation was transferred to Muswll Hill (MH) garage. On 30 April 1947, Chiswick bodied AEC Regals and Leyland Titan TDs were introduced. On 14 May 1952, the AEC Renowns were replaced by AEC Qs. On 22 October 1952, the AEC Qs were replaced by AEC Regal IVs. On 6 May 1953, the AEC Regal IV was converted to full AEC Regal IV operation. On 27 February 1963, the Sunday service was extended to Leyton Green via Highbury Barn, Dalston, Hackney Wick and Leytonstone Station to replace route 236 and part of the allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) and Leyton (T) garages. On 7 September 1968, the route was withdrawn between Leytonstone Station and Leyton ( Hainault Road ) except for garage journeys to Leyton Green. On 24 January 1970, the route was converted to one-person operation using the AEC Regal IVs and the route was withdrawn between Finsbury Park and Leyton. At the same time, the Tottenham (AR) and Leyton (T) allocations were transferred to Holloway (HT) garage. On 17 April 1971, AEC Swifts were introduced. On 18 September 1971, the route was converted to full AEC Swift operation. On 31 January 1976, the route was extended during Monday to Saturday shopping hours to the new Brent Cross Shopping Centre. On 18 June 1976, the AEC Swifts were replaced by Leyland Nationals. On 24 April 1982, the Holloway (HT) allocation was transferred to Muswell Hill (MH) garage. On 21 June 1986, the allocation was transferred to Holloway (HT) garage. On 22 September 1990, the route passed to Grey-Green operating from their Stamford Hill (SF) garage using East Lancs bodied Volvo B10Ms. On 19 May 1996, the route was extended during Sunday shopping hours from Golders Green to Brent Cross. On 26 September 1998, the route passed to Thorpes operating from their Wembley (WB) garage and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 30 November 2002, the route was extended from Golders Green to Brent Cross Shopping Centre at all times. On 7 June 2003, the allocation was transferred to Perivale West (PA) garage. On 27 September 2003, the route was retained by Thorpes. On 2 August 2004, the route was included in the sale of Thorpes to Metroline. On 16 February 2008, the route was converted to double-deck operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 7 March 2009, the allocation was transferred to Cricklewood (W) garage. On 25 September 2010, the route was retained by Metroline using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents and brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. In December 2015, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs. In April 2017, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 23 September 2017, the route was retained by Metroline. Current route Route 210 operates via these primary locations: *Brent Cross Shopping Centre Bus Station *Brent Cross Station *Golders Green Station *Kenwood *Highgate Village *Archway Station *Hornsey Rise *Stroud Green *Finsbury Park Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery IMG-20140529-00171.jpg 210, London Buses routes